Mommy: Dead or Alive?
by warriorgirl767
Summary: Yuki Aono is a celestial wizard and an ice mage. She takes after her adoptive parents Lucy and Gray. But one day while out on a mission Lucy is killed and only Gray returns. Left with her mothers gate keys and protector Loke. She secretly searches for signs that her mother is alive. What will she find on her journey? Second fanfic first is a Soul Eater one called Love and Madness.
1. Chapter 1: Just a normal intro

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

My name is Yuki Aono and I am both a celestial wizard and an ice mage. My mother was the celestial wizard and my dad was the ice mage and of course they fell in love with each other. As far as I could remember they would both argue everyday about what type of magic I should learn. When my mother was just about at her wits end I came up with the suggestion of trying to learn both types of magic. At first they wouldn't accept my suggestion and kept insisting that I am only supposed to learn one and one only. Then finally after not being able to come up with a better solution they accepted my suggestion and began teaching me both magic's. By this time I was already 7 so I was definitely old enough to start learning magic. Oh, there's something that I forgot to mention my mom is Lucy Heartfilia and my dad is Gray Fullbuster. I know it doesn't make sense because my last name is Aono but it actually does because I am adopted. My previous parents were part of the Blue Pegasus guild, but they went on a mission and never came back. Back then I was 4 so there wasn't much for me to do so I just roamed around when I happened to stumble upon the Fairy Tail guild. That's when I happened to run into Lucy and Gray and they took me in. I was immediately welcomed into Fairy Tail with open arms. I even met the other members of their team like my Uncle Natsu (Natsu Dragneel), Auntie Erza (Erza Scarlet) otherwise know as Titania, Uncle Jellal (Jellal Fernandez) he was Auntie's childhood friend who went through a hard time. As he got older he began to work for one of the Dark Guilds but Auntie met him again and changed him for the better, Cousin Wendy (Wendy Marvell) who is an Air Dragon slayer. she is accompanied by a flying cat named Carla who seems kinda mean but that's her special kinda of way of trying to make Wendy stronger, there's Mirajane who's like my big sister. She had a little sister too named Lisanna who got into an accident and died, Mira watches over when my parents go out on missions and she's really great at singing and telling me stories. That's just about everyone, oh yeah there's another flying cat named Happy but there's not much to say except that he likes fish. Also there's Loke one of mama's celestial spirits. Even though he's a celestial spirit he's like a big brother, and without him I wouldn't know what to do. Just like Mira, he watches over me when my parents go on missions, and he is also my protector no matter what kind of situation I'm in he's always there by my side when I need him. But then I was 9 only my parents decided to go on an S-class mission usually when they go on that kind of mission Loke goes along to help. When this happens either Uncle Natsu or Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal watch me. On this particular day I wanted to train with Loke so I could work on my Ice Make magic. I fully understood that mom would require Loke to assist her on these kinds of missions, even though I knew better I still begged her let him stay. She allowed him but my father did not think that it would be a good idea to leave one of her strongest spirits here with me to train. She insisted that she would be fine and that he shouldn't underestimate her. So Loke stayed with me and they went on their mission. I wasn't worried one bit because mom had Aquarius and she's just plain I looked up at Loke he seemed worried and it looked like he was going to run after them. "Don't worry they'll be back in no time," I said trying to give him a reassuring smile. He looked at me and smiled back and we both watched my parents walk off into the horizon. A week had passed by since they left and my Ice Make magic was getting better with each passing day. By now Loke was beginning to worry again, but they usually take this long when they're out on a mission. "They're coming back soon I know it they're both very strong and there's no one out there who can beat them," I reassured him. "They sure are especially your mother," he said grabbing my hand walking me day after was tragic and mournful.

* * *

Me and on the first floor sitting and listening to one of Mira's stories. Then the doors opened and everyone looked to the figure standing in the doorway. It was my dad and he was finally back. I jumped of the stool and ran to him leaping into his arms. "Welcome back I missed you so much how did it go," I said completely ecstatic. "I missed you too and it was hard but thankfully I managed," he smiled with a low tone. I knew that was something was wrong because he never uses that kind of tone but before I could say anything Loke stepped in. "Is Lucy here with you where is she," he asked nervously. Dad put me back down and smiled disappeared instantly. "Dad is something wrong where's mommy," i said beginning to get scared. He kneed down in front of me and grabbed my shoulders and he had a troubled look on his face. "Listen something happened there was this monster and it was just too powerful. It had just smashed me into the ground and your mom was pretty beat up herself. When she was down to her last bit of magic she summoned Aquarius and defeated it. By the time I got to her she could just barely speak. She told me that she loves you and to give you her gate keys and then she dies," he explained to me. Loke became completely enraged and I was in complete shock. "No I can't believe it there is no one who can beat someone as strong as mama," I said as tears were flooding in my eyes. "I know it's hard to believe but there are people and creatures stronger than me even stronger than your mom and unfortunately we happened to run into one of them," he said trying to help me understand. "How could this have happened I should've gone," Loke said angry and clenching his fists. "She also said 'Tell Loke that he shouldn't blame himself for what happened this was my choice' those were her final words to you," dad said getting him to calm down. By now tears were running down my cheeks, "She can't be she just can't this isn't real," I ran out of the guild in full tears. When I had stopped running I was in front of the tree in Magnolia's Southgate park. No one was here and the sun was just starting to go down, "Ice Make: Stairs," when the stairs were created i climbed to the lowest branch and sat there trying to comprehend everything. It was dark now and I hadn't moved from the branch since I got there then I heard the rustling of a bush. I jumped down from the branch ready for anything "Ice Make: Lance," then as my attack was close to the bush a shadow figure jumped out from behind it. "Whoever you are you better show yourself,"I said preparing for another attack. "Come now Yuki is that anyway to treat your big brother," Loke said stepping into the light coming from one of the lamps. "Why are you here leave me alone I can take care of myself," I said still upset. "I know but you heard what you father said your mother passed on her keys to you so that means your my new master,"he said nonchalantly. "I'll be fine I don't need you watching me all day," I yelled at him. "Look I understand your upset about her death I am too she did so much for me more than I can even thank her for. To show my gratitude the least I could do was protect her and I couldn't even do that,"he said angry. "Yeah but you weren't the one who caused her death," I said with tears filling up in my eyes. "What do you mean," he asked confused. "I was the one who begged her to make you stay. I knew all to well the kind of mission she was going on and I I still asked her to let you stay. If I didn't ask her to let you stay with me then she might still be alive, I'm the reason that she's dead," i yelled crying. Loke came and embraced me in his arms stroking my light blue hair. "You know that's not true and your mother knows that as well. She wouldn't be happy if she heard you saying these things. She would want you to get stronger so something like this wouldn't happen again," he said reassuring me. "How would you know I'm all alone now I don't have anyone,"I continued sobbing. "I know because that's the kind of person your mom was and you no alone you've got me, your dad, and everyone else in Fairy Tail. Now let's go home your dad must be worried about you," he said putting me on his back and carried me home. "Loke I promise to be just like mom and I'll be just as strong as her," I said. "Then i promise to protect you just like I did with her and I'll help you become stronger,' he vowed.

* * *

After that the next day came and I made contracts with all my mom's spirits and began to train even harder trying to master my Ice Make magic and trying to summon more than one spirit. That same day it was raining so we held the funeral for mom. Master Makarov had spoke for what seemed like an hour about how brave she was, her kindness and strength, and that she would go to any length to protect her friends and family and it showed until the end. I could hear slight mumbling from Uncle Natsu about how how could he accept the fact that she was gone and there was no way she could've been beaten. This brought tears to my eyes and I looked at the ground quietly sobbing trying to prove that I was strong like mom. Then I felt a hand on my head and another one on my shoulder. i looked up to see my dad and Loke standing there next to me. Everything that I had kept inside of me had suddenly just burst out and I was sobbing into my father's chest. "I'm so sorry this is all my fault this should've never happened," I sadly said. "What are you talking about there's nothing that you could've done,"he continued embracing me trying to keep me calm. "Yes there was I could've just waited till you guys got back to train with Loke but I was being selfish and because he stayed here he wasn't able to help mama," I said looking at him. "You weren't being selfish and even I if Loke did come who knows if it would've made a difference," my dad said reassuring me. I didn't know wjat to say he was telling me the exact same thing Loke told me last night. It then hit me, here were these people who throughout the years have always been there for me no matter what. I now know that I'm not alone that there will always be someone there for me. "Yes I understand now I'm sorry I just felt like this was all my fault but I know now that isn't true. For now I will just focus on becoming stronger and being a great wizard like mom," I said with a happier tone and eyes filled with determination and will power. After that I began training hard with dad and Loke some days were 1-on-1 battles others were 2-on-1 battles, and each time I noticed how much stronger I had gotten from the day before. Now I'm 14 and I still train hard and secretly I search for some possibility that my mom is still alive and I search for the monster that murdered her. The journey gets me a little closer to my goal but I wasn't aware of the dangers that awaited me because of my pursuits.

**Well there's the first chapter for you hope you liked it please follow favorite and review**

**Happy: How come you didn't say much about me**

**Me: There wasn't much to say and why should I say anything about you at all you stupid cat**

**Happy: Because you loooooove me**

**Lucy: How are you complaining I died at least your still here**

**Me: Don't worry Lucy I have big plans for you**

**Alright well that's it for now.**


	2. Chapter 2: Two new Gate Keys

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

Today was just like any other day the usual training and today it was just me and Loke. For this training I was working on advanced Ice Make magic. These particular spells were one handed and so far no progress was being made. "One more.. time let's.. keep going," I told Loke with my hands on my knees out of breath. "Why don't you take a break you're going to wear yourself out," Loke said worried. "No I'll be fine just one more time please," I begged him barely even able to stand. "Yuki you're barely even able to stand just take a break for a little while," he begged me. "I'm fine just one more Ice Make: Snow Dragon," I again created the dragon but it shattered before it even got to him. I fell onto my knees and was breathing heavily, I clenched my fists in anger. "Damn it I'll never be able to do it I'm just too weak to do it," I said angry. "You know that's not true you just need more practice that's all," he said kneeling down next to me. "I don't understand I was able to master all the other spells in a matter of days but with this one it's been two weeks and still nothing," I said frustrated. "Yeah but this is an advance spell so it's only natural that you would have trouble with it," he continued putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know I know I just have to keep pushing forward and never give up until I achieve my goal," I said with high spirits. "That's the spirit now come on let's go back to the guild and we'll come back later ok," he said helping me up. "Yeah that sounds nice," I said as we began our walk back to the guild. We were on the outskirts of town so we couldn't destroy any of the buildings in the city. It was a long walk back to the guild and the training was starting to take its tool on my body. I began to walk slower and slower with each passing step. "I told you that you were going to get worn out come here and let me carry you for a while," he said with a smug look "You should no that I never quit or give into tiredness but I guess I'll make an exception in this case," I retorted. He put me on his back and carried me as we continued towards the guild.

* * *

When we were just halfway there I noticed something shinning a few feet away from us. "Hey what's that over there," I said pointing to the object. "I have no idea should we go check it out," he asked looking up at me. "Yeah it's really interesting, you can put me down now I'll be fine," I said excited. When my feet touched the ground I ran off towards the shinning object. I got closer to the object and was bale to recognize it as a gate key. My eyes grew wide with excitement because I had never been lucky enough to find a gate key and this key just happened to be a golden on, which means that it's a zodiac key. "Hey Loke it's a gate key and it's one of the zodiac keys," I yelled excitedly. "Really which one is it," he asked when he was a few feet away from me. I looked at the key so I could find the zodiac sign, when I found it I saw the sign of the ram. "It's the ram, Aries," I said happily. The look of shock o his face was the same look that he when he found out that mom died. He was stopped dead in his tracks just a few inches away from me. "Loke what is wrong tell me," I said becoming worried. "Huh oh no I'm fine but that's great you found a new celestial spirit," he said with a changed look. Although on the outside he seemed happy and calm but something was telling me that he was greatly troubled. "Yeah now shall we continue back towards the guild," I said trying to break the tension. I placed the key in the key holder and we continued toward the guild. The rest of the way there was agonizing and silent and we were barley passing my apartment when I decided that I needed to figure out why he was so shocked. "Umm Loke there's something I need to do before I go back to the guild," I said stopping in front of the apartment. "Ok where are we going," he asked. "Actually it's just me but I'll be fine by myself but I won't be long you just go back to the guild and I will meet you there," I explained. "Ok then just be careful," he said walking to the guild. I unlocked the door and headed straight for my room. "Since there's a possibility Loke won't tell me anything I will just have to get the answers on my own,"I said grabbing one of my gate keys. "Open gate of the Southern Cross: Crux," I said summoning the spirit. "Yes my dear why have you summoned me," he said when he appeared. "Can you please tell me about the relationship between Aries and Leo," I asked sitting on my bed. "Well they were both under a contract with Karen Lilica who treated Aries terribly. Finally Leo was the one who stood up to Karen for Aries. He used his own magic to stay within the human world. 3 months after he rebelled against her she died on a mission and he was banished from the spirit world. You mom was then later to return him to the spirit world. Later he met Aries again in a battle between you mom and another celestial wizard named Angel. They were forced to fight and ended up losing together. This is all the information that I have," he explained. "Thank you, you were very helpful," I said as he disappeared to the spirit world. I took a deep sigh and fell back on my bed. "I get it now but why did he seemed so shocked was it because he hadn't seen her in a while, does he think that I will treat her terribly, or does he think that I might abandon her," I questioned. I began to yawn a little and my eyes were slowly closing, then before I knew it I was asleep. I had a dream that my mom was there with me and we were talking. "Mom I'm so glad to see I miss you so much," I said excitedly. "I miss you too but listen, when you make a contract with Aries please show all the love that you have given to all your other celestial spirits," she said. "Of course I will especially since she has gone through so much," I agreed. "Thank you I know you will do great," she said disappearing. "Wait where are you going please don't leave me," I yelled sadly. "I will never leave you I am always right there with you," she replied and then she was gone. I woke up instantly saying "No please comeback," and there were tears flowing down my cheeks. I wiped them away and noticed that it was already nighttime. "Oh no I was supposed to meet Loke back at the guild," I said panicking. "It's about time you woke up princess," I heard a voice in the room. "Loke is that you," I asked looking towards the door. "Of course who else would it be. Are you ok you seemed upset while you were sleeping," he asked walking towards the bed. "Oh it's nothing but I get now why you were so shocked when I found Aries," I said sitting up on the bed. "How much do you know," he asked sternly. "I know enough like how Karen treated you and Aries especially Aries, how you stood up for her, and how you two were forced to fight each other," I explained with a soft tone. He stayed quiet unable to say a word as if I caught him in a lie. "Don't worry I'm not like Karen or Angel. I have the greatest respect and love for all my spirits. I couldn't even think about harming her or any other spirits," I said trying to keep him calm. "Yes I know that you take after your mother for sure its just that...," he stopped and stayed silent once again. "You must've been worried about her since you last faced her. Then when I found her you probably felt relieved that you found her but at the same time you became worried about how she got there and if anything happened to her," I said. "You're right I have been worried but why didn't you just come and ask me in the first place," he asked. "I wasn't sure if you would even tell me anything or I thought you would say nothing was wrong," I said embarrassed. "You know you can come to me for anything right and I would never lie to you," he said sitting me on his lap. "Yeah I know but this seemed like a sensitive subject," I said yawning a bit. "From now on if you have a question you can come and ask and I'll give the truth based my knowledge deal," he suggested putting his pinky out. "Deal," I said hooking my pinky with his. "Can you ask tell me about Aries," I asked curiously. "Sure if it makes you happy," he replied. I made myself as comfortable as possible since I was sitting on his lap and I quietly listened to his tale. As he was telling me about her personality and how they were always together in the spirit world I was beginning to get tired. Within a couple of minutes I had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

When I woke up the bright sunlight was shining through the window into my room. I looked around and noticed that Loke wasn't in my room anymore, then I noticed that I was laying down on my bed. He probably placed me here after I fell asleep. I got up from the bed and decided to take a bath. When I got in I felt relaxed and calm like I had nothing to worry about. I was thinking about Loke and Aries. 'If he was so worried about her why didn't he go search for her a long time ago,' I wondered. I got out an wrapped a towel around my body and my hair, and went to my dresser to pick out my clothes for the day. I decided to go with my pink ruffled dress and black flats. Next I sat at my desk which had a mirror attached to it and I brushed out my hair. I left it down and wore a white headband. I decided to head back to the guild since I never went back yesterday. When I reached the door there was a note on it from my dad and it read: I have gone on a mission not too far and I should be back in three days stay out of trouble and keep training hard, Love Dad. I breathed out a long sigh and decided to wait a little while before I go to the guild. In the meantime I decided that I should make a contract with Aries. "But before I do that Open gate of the Lion: Leo," I said calling to him. "You know all you have to do is call and I'll come out myself," he said fixing his glasses. "Yeah I know you don't want me to waste my energy but I'm not in danger," I said. "Then what is it that you need," he asked. "Would you like to see Aries," I said with a smile. He smiled back so I grabbed her key ready to make a contract. "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits I beckon you to my side and pass through the gates Open gate of the Ram: Aries," she appeared in front of me and seemed so shy and timid. "I'm so sorry I really am please don't punish me," she said in a soft tone. "I don't know why you're sorry but you shouldn't be and I would never punish you I just want to make a contract with you," I said grabbing her hand and smiling. She looked at me with her soft eyes and he had a heart warming smile. "Yes ma'am I shall do as you please," she replied. I shook my head and said "No you don't have to call me ma'am instead call me little sister and you shall be my big sister." She was so shocked by my generosity and kindness towards her that she didn't answer back. "You don't have to be afraid I love all my celestial spirits and I would never harm them," I reassured her. Loke gave me an approving smile showing that he was proud of me. So me and Aries made our contract together and I can use her 3 times a week during any time of day and she would fight with me as a partner not a shield. "I'm so happy that I got to see again Leo," she said looking at him. "Yes it was nice to see you again as well Aries," he smiled at her. She smiled back and went back to the spirit world. "Thank you so much Yuki," he said giving me a hug. "It was nothing you both deserve to be happy and she deserves someone who treats her right," I replied and returned the hug. "So where's your old man since your here and not at the guild," he asked leaning against the wall. "Oh he went on another mission," I said sitting on the edge of my bed. "Is something wrong," he looked up at me catching the depressed tone in my voice. "It's nothing really I'm fine," I said pulling off a fake smile. "I know your lying because when you smile its only a small smile," he said walking towards me. "Hmm I can never get anything past you can I, but you're right about something being wrong," I gave in. "Will you tell me so I could help you," he asked sitting on the bed. "I feel like an orphan because mom is gone and dad is either out on a mission or busy doing something. I wish he was home more often so I could spend more time with him than I am now," I confessed "You know he loves and cares for you and this is probably his way of showing it. He takes all these missions so you could have the things you need," he explained. "If he loves me like you say then he would be with me more than he is now," I said becoming angry. I got up from the bed and stormed out of the apartment and sat at the edge of the walkway in front of the river that was in front of the apartment. . Tears were streaming down my face and they were dropping in the river. A little boat passed by with two men in it who looked like they were in their mid twenties. "Be careful you don't fall in young lady," the one with black hair yelled at me. I did not respond. "She takes after her mother that's for sure," the blond haired man said. Once again I did not respond. They continued down the river and I could no longer see them. I stared at my reflection in the river just wondering. 'Is it because I'm not his real child that he doesn't want to be with me or does he just plain out hate me,' I thought. There was then the faintest sound of footsteps behind me. They stopped right behind me and then a hand went on my head. I quickly rubbed the tears away and did not acknowledge the person behind me. The person sat next to me and I still did not look at them. "What are you doing here kid shouldn't you be at the guild by now," the person was my uncle Natsu. "I could ask you the same thing," I said with a low tone. "I came for you but I know now I made a good decision to so tell me what's going on," he said. "Do you think my dad really loves me or even cares about me," I asked. "Of course he does why would you ask something like that," he said concerned. "Because lately he hasn't had time for me so it makes me wonder if he was just pretending the whole time," I explained. "He is not the kind of person to just fake love and kindness. I won't lie when I say that at first he wasn't fond of the idea of raising a child considering how often they were out on missions. But as he got to spend time with you he fell in love with you and he wanted to be with you for as long as he lived," he explained looking down at the river. "If that's true then why is he so distant from me," I asked. "It's not that it's something else I shouldn't tell you you but if it will help you understand then I don't really have a choice. Since your big now it's now time for you time have things that are more suitable to your age. But all of that stuff is costly so between that, foo, and rent it's becoming harder and harder to pay it all off.," he explained with a serious tone. "I never even knew how could I be so selfish," I said burying my face in my hands. "No no you're not selfish he didn't want you to know and he fells bad about not spending enough time with you," he hugged me to reassure me. "He does," I said looking up at him with red, puffy eyes. "Yes he does and before he left he told me that he has a surprise for you and as soon as he gets back he will spend more time with you," he told me. "Thank you uncle Natsu," I smiled and gave him a hug. "Natsu I'm getting hungry," I heard a voice from behind him. I looked behind my uncle and saw a blue creature. "Wh-what is that thing," I asked becoming afraid. "Oh that's just Happy," he said as the blue cat came into sight. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing it was the cat and not some scary creature. "You were scaared weren't you Yuki," Happy teased me. "I was not you just surprised me that's all," I said raising my voice. "Right and besides the little animal next to you is no ordinary animal it eats little girls," he said pointing behind me. "I quickly stood up and faced the direction to where he was pointing. "You stupid cat there's nothing there," I retorted. Then something landed on my head and I began to panic and my foot went back but there was nothing for my foot to grasp so I fell backwards. Uncle Natsu reached out for my hand and I reached for his but we barely missed and I ended up in the river. Unfortunately today the current of the river was faster than usual. I tried to fight against the currents but they were just too strong for me. "Yuki hold on," I heard him yell. "Hurry please I can't hold out for much longer," I yelled back. He was running towards me a fast pace with Happy right behind him. "Happy now," he yelled jumping in the air. "Aye sir," Happy caught him and they were flying towards me. I stretched out my arm to try and grab his as they flew by. Our hands connected and he pulled me out of the water and we went back to the apartment. I was absolutely soaking wet and I was shivering from the cold water. "Go inside and change your clothes before you catch a cold," he requested. I nodded my head and went straight to my room. I shut the door behind me and breathed a sigh of annoyance. "Did you have a nice swim," I heard a chuckle in the corner of the room. "As a matter of fact I did thanks for asking Loke," I said in a sarcastic tone. I opened my closet and grabbed my black skinny jeans, long sleeved black and white plaid shirt, white socks and my black converse. I went to change in the bathroom and put my hair in a ponytail. "So are we going to train today," he asked as I walked out. "No I think I'm going to take it easy today," I answered.

* * *

We decided to go walk around the city for a while and when we passed this one store somehow it had caught my attention. "Hey Loke come in this store with me for a minute I want to check something out," I said opening the door to the store. I was a wizard store that contained scrolls with spells, potions, gear, and A GATE KEY! "No way it can't be," I said shocked. "What is it," Loke asked becoming worried. "Its a silver gate key it's Canis Minor," I said excited. Loke gave me a stern look telling me he was worried. I went to the store clerk to try and purchase the gate key. "Excuse em sir but how much is this gate key," i asked. "That key there costs 2,00 jewel," he said. I became eager and paid the clerk and left the store with my new gate key. "I can't believe I have another gate key," I said ecstatic. "How were you even able to know it was there," he asked curious. "I don't know I just got this felling and wanted to inside," I said confused. "Its like it was calling to you or something," he suggested. "Maybe is something like that even possible," i asked. "I'm not sure I've heard of something like hat happening before," he said. We continued to walk through the city and we went back to the apartment close to sunset. "I guess I'll make a contract with the spirit now," I said grabbing the key. "You should go back and get some rest I'll be fine by myself now," I told Loke. "Alright if you need anything just call," he said disappearing back to the spirit world. I focused my attention back into making the contract. "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits I beckon you to my side and pass through the gates Open gate of Canis Minor: Nikora," I said summoning the spirit. In front of me was a little snowman that was shivering. "Aww how adorable you are just the cutest thing ever," I squealed picking it up and hugging it. It made some kind of mumbling noise that was hard to describe. "Ok let's get back to business," I said putting him back down. We worked on our contract for a good 5 minutes and then we were done. I would keep him as a pet and he wouldn't be used in battle, I can call him Plue and he would be with me for a maximum of 3 hours a day. I stayed in my room for the rest of the day not wanting to do much at all.

**Second chapter is now complete and the third one should be coming out soon hopefully so in the meantime please follow favorite and rate**

**Natsu: Haha Once again I am the big hero thanks**

**Me: -_- you didn't really do much it was just a small rescue**

**Natsu: Whatever I was still her savior**

**Yuki: Yea you did save me but I could've used my ice make magic to save myself**

**Me: True but you could've frozen yourself in the process **

**Well that's all for today see you next time**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back Fever?

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

*3 Days Later*

Once again I sneezed and felt like my head got hit by a train. "Are you ok you've been sneezing a lot since you woke up," Loke asked as we walked to the guild. "Yeah I think it's just allergies or something," I said brushing off the possibility that I could be sick. "Maybe we should go back home so you could rest," he said worried. "No it's just allergies I'm sure of it I'll be fine besides dad is supposed to come back today so I want to meet him at the guild," I said continuing to walk. "Ok then if you say so," he replied form behind me. In 30 minutes we had made it to the guild with a few sneezes along the way. I walked in and everyone had turned towards me and Loke. "Hey guys sorry I haven't been by lately," I greeted everyone. "Hey Yuki so glad you came by," Levy said. ""Yuki I'm so glad you're here I missed you so much," Wendy hugged me and I hugged her back. Me and Loke walked towards the bar where Mira was working. "Hi big sister how are you," I greeted her as I sat down on the stool. "Hello Yuki how I've been good how have you been," she asked. "Same as always and I found two gate keys," I said showing them to her. "That's great now do you want something to drink," she asked us. "I guess I'll just have some herbal tea," I responded. "I'll just have some water," Loke answered. "Ok coming right up," she said turning to make the drinks. "Herbal tea," he said questioning my choice of drink. "Well my mom always made me some when I was sick and...," "Wait when you were sick she made that for you when you were sick," he said shocked. "That doesn't mean anything I just haven't had some in a long time. Just what are you getting at anyways," I asked curious. "Isn't it a coincidence that you've been sneezing a lot you're always cold, and you want some herbal tea that you drink when you're sick," he asked worried. "Loke don't worry I'm not sick I just wanted some because it reminds me of my mom," I said in a serious tone. "Here you go guys," Mira said giving us our drinks. I grabbed the cup and took a sip, it was so warm it made me feel calm and content. "This tastes so good just like mom used to make," I said happily. "I hope so I taught her how to make it," Mira said. "You did," I asked surprised. She nodded her head and I was fascinated. Just then the doors opened and my dad had come home. I ran over to him happy to see that he was home safe. "Hi dad I'm so glad that you came home safe," I greeted him. "Hello it's nice to be back so what have you been up to since I left," he asked me. "Same as usual and I found two new gate keys a gold and silver one," I said bringing them out. "That's wonderful which reminds me I got this as part of my reward and I wanted to give it to you," he said grabbing the golden gate key from his pocket. "No way are you serious," I said becoming excited. "Yes it's my way of saying I'm sorry for not being around so often," he said with an apologetic tone. "It's ok but thank you so much," I said happy. "You're welcome now what do you think of the idea of going out for ice cream," he said. "Yeah that sounds nice," I said. Loke gave me a concerned look as if saying that it was a bad idea and that I shouldn't go. I gave him a stern look saying that I'm fine and he shouldn't worry so much. He sighed and left back to the spirit world with a worried look on his face. I felt bad about being so aggressive towards him but nothing was wrong with me and there was nothing for him to be worried about anyways.

* * *

So we walked into the city looking for Mary's Ice Cream Shop. We got there in 10 minutes and it was pretty big for an ice cream shop. The inside was filled with tables and booths, the walls were painted a bubblegum pink, and the floor was a mint green color. We went and sat at a table and I was so amazed at the design of the shop. "Get anything you like," my dad told me. "How if there is no waiter," I asked confused. The building was just empty and we were the only ones sitting inside. There were no freezers, or ice cream dispensers, or ice cream tubs. "The store is magic so you just think of what you want and the store reads your thoughts and makes it appear right in front of you," he explained. I was surprised it never occurred to me that any of the stores in the city could be magical. There were several things that I wanted but I just went with a simple strawberry ice cream in a cone. I grabbed it with both hands and took a small lick and I was surprised because it tasted like the real thing "How is it," my dad asked me. "It's really good," I said savoring the taste. When I was halfway done with it I became nauseous after every lick I took. "Do you want the rest," I asked holding it out to my dad. "No it's fine you can continue eating it," he said shaking his head. "No it's fine really I don't mind sharing besides I don't really want it anymore," I said. "Ok then thank you for sharing," he said grabbing the ice cream. We left the store after 5 minutes and it was around noon time. "How do you feel about training just you and me," he asked as we walked to the out part of town. "Oh you are so on but why don't we make this more interesting," I said with a sly smile. "How much more interesting," he asked agreeing with my suggestion. "The first person to give or falls unable to stand has to do the house chores for a month," I said stating the terms and punishments. My dad gave an approving nod showing that he accepted the terms of the battle. We shook hands and made our way to the training grounds outside of the city. In a way I was happy because its been a while since I last sparred with my dad, but I was also determined to win this to show how much stronger I've gotten. I wasn't going to hold back I was ready to give it 100% and I was ready for anything he would throw at me and I knew he wasn't going to go easy on me.

* * *

We finally reached the deserted area and took our places on the opposite sides of the field. "Remember the loser has to do a month's worth of chores," I said taking my stance. "Of course I would never forget something like that, but don't you bail out when you lose," he said taking his stance as well. "I would never I honor all my commitments now the time for talk is over let's begin," I said ready to start. We took our moment of silence and then the battle begun. _Ice Make: Sword_ was my father's opening move and I was prepared He swung as he came running towards me but I jumped over him, flipping in mid-air and I landed on the ground gracefully. Now it was my turn to make a move _Ice Make: Lance. _He then countered my attack with _Ice Make: Shield._ I quickly made another move hopefully I would catch him off guard _Ice Make: Geyser. _He barely moved out of the way in time to not take any serious damage but he just got scraped and he was bleeding a little. I was surprised that I was actually able to land a blow on him and I felt bad. "I am so sorry I didn't mean it," I said with regret. _Ice Make: Lance_ was his next move and I didn't have enough time to react so I protected my body the best I could. I was sent flying, flipped a couple of times, and landed on my feet wobbly. "No matter who you're facing all feelings must not be shown or your enemy will take advantage of that," my dad said. I knew he was right but he wasn't my real enemy and he was taking this very seriously. I was beginning to become short of breath and my vision was beginning to blur. I couldn't see where my dad was so I just started firing randomly _Ice Make: Knuckles. _I could hear the sound of ice shattering against the empty ground signaling that I missed. "You can't just fire randomly it's reckless and shows a sign of defeat," my dad said from behind me. I turned and ran towards him _Ice Make: Prison. _I stopped and looked up as the ice prison fell over me, I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was trapped from every side possible and vision had returned , but underneath me I was completely free. "Open gate of the Maiden: Virgo," I summoned her. "Yes my young mistress are you going to punish me now," she said bowing her head. "No of course not just please dig a hole so I can get out," I said. "Yes as you wish," she began to dig. We broke through to the other side and she left back to the spirit world. My legs began to shake and I felt like they wouldn't hold my weight for much longer. "Very resourceful," he said complimenting me. Now I was officially out of ideas and I had no idea what to do. An idea sparked in my head 'I could try the Snow Dragon but who knows if it will work,' I thought. "Oh well her goes nothing _Ice Make: Snow Dragon_," I yelled. So far it was halfway to my dad with no problems at all. He just stood there he didn't even try to dodge it. OT my surprise it hit him with full force and he flew back a few feet. "How did you learn that move," he asked me surprised. "I've had a lot of practice," I replied. Just then my knees gave out and I landed on all fours. I was having a hard time breathing and I felt all put of energy. "If you won't make a move then I will _Ice Make: Hammer_," he yelled. The hammer was coming down fast and my body wouldn't move so I just closed my eyes waiting for impact. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was a few feet away from where I was originally. I looked up and saw Loke and he was carrying me bridal style. "Loke I...," I was at a loss of words I didn't know what to say to him. "It's ok no matter what happens between us I will always be there to protect you," he said. I continued to stay quiet and looked at him with sad apologetic eyes. "Are you able to stand," he asked. He put me back down slowly and I was able to stand for a few seconds but I became dizzy and fell forward. "Yuki," Loke yelled catching me before I fell. "I can't keep this up I don't even have the strength to stand anymore," I said in a soft tone. "Don't worry I'll fight for you," he said with determination. "No don't it's over there's no point I lost and I'm willing to accept that," I said admitting defeat. My vision was blurring and I felt warm yet cold at the same time. "I-I can't see anything and it's getting cold," I said softly. "Yuki what's wrong what's going on," he asked panicking. I-I don't know," I said weakly. I was slowly starting to slip in and out of consciousness. He put his hand to my head and I could tell that he was worried because his entire body tensed up. "You have a fever what were you thinking straining yourself like that," he said sounding upset. "I know you were right its just that I wanted to spend time with my dad because he felt bad about not being with me often," I said with a sad tone. "It's ok that doesn't matter for now let's focus on getting you back home, he tried his best to not sound upset but the way he sounded made me think otherwise. He picked me up again bridal style. "Gray we have to get her home now," he said with urgency. "She's probably got some scratches and a couple of bruises she'll be fine," he said running towards us. "It's not just some tiny scratches she has a fever," Loke said with anger in his voice. "That's not possible she seemed fine earlier," dad said in shock. "She was just pretending she knew something was wrong the entire time," Loke explained. "Why didn't you say something earlier," my dad asked me. "I just wanted to spend time with you so you wouldn't feel bad anymore," I said feeling partial guilt. My dad had this pained look on his face and that was something I wanted to avoid from happening. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. That was the last thing I remembered before I fell unconscious.

**Well there you have it another chapter completed sorry it's taking kinda long to upload school is keeping me pretty busy but please review favorite and promote it if you can.**

**Gray: It's about time I enter the story**

**Me: If that's your way of saying thanks then your welcome**

**Yuki: I lost no fair that means I have chores for a month T-T**

**Virgo: I could assist you young mistress and afterwards are you going to punish me**

**Yuki: What is it with you and punishments**

**Well that's all for now stay tuned**


	4. Chapter 4: First Mission

I felt a cool breeze on my face and it felt so nice. As I woke up more I could hear someone talking. My head was resting on my soft fluffy pillow and I was covered with my blue bed sheets. The first voice I recognized was Loke's, the other was to quiet to make out. "How could you not see she was sick," Loke said with his voice full of anger. I had figured out that the other voice was my dad's based on those words. I opened my eyes while I faced the wall trying to listen to the conversation. "She could've ended up a lot worse than this and she didn't," my dad answered. "And you were willing to wait until that happened," Loke snapped. He was so angry and I felt bad because most of this was my fault. "But nothing happened she's doing fine now and that's what matters," he said back. "And what if she wasn't ok then what," he asked. My dad stayed quiet unable to answer what got me was that he was unable to answer something so simple as that. "Why does any of this matter to you anyways," he asked angrily. "Because I actually care about what happens to her can you even say the same," he said with his voice full of venom. Tears were running down my face and I felt so hurt and terrible that all of this was happening because of me. All of this was on my account but this is not what I intended to happen. I sobbed quietly so I wouldn't disturb them and cause any more alarm. "How dare you question my position as a father I love her and I would do anything to protect her even if it costs my life," my dad said defending himself. I knew he was sitting in a chair because a loud bang vibrated throughout the room, so upon defending himself he knocked over the chair in the process. I flinched at the sound making the bed creak and it suddenly became silent. I kept quiet, keeping my breathing nice and steady. "If what you say is true then start acting like a father and take these things more seriously," Loke spat. I wanted this all to end I never wanted the two people I cared for the most to fight especially on my account. I quietly sat up on the bed and continued to listen. "You have no right to talk as if you know how to be a parent," he spat back. This time it was Loke who stayed quiet unable to speak. I couldn't take this anymore I knew what must be done. "You guys just stop fighting this isn't like you at all," I finally spoke up. They both looked in my direction with shocked expressions on their faces. Loke immediately came to my side. "You shouldn't be sitting up lay down and rest." "I'm fine honestly," I said with no expression on my face. He was taken aback by the tone of my voice and my expressionless face. "How about I make you something to eat you must be starving," my dad said breaking the tension. I nodded my head silently and he left the room without a word. "How much of that did you hear," Loke asked suspiciously. "Enough but that doesn't matter right now I've made a decision on something," I said. "What about," he asked raising an eyebrow. "Its time for me to start going on missions and helping out more," I told him. "You can't you're still too young and these missions are dangerous who knows what could happen," he said trying to talk me out of the idea. "I know the risks that I'm taking and besides I will only take the small ones to get started," I explained. "Are you sure this is what you want," he asked once again trying to talk me out of it. "Yes this is something I have to do," I said sincerely. "Ok then I will follow you all the way until the end," he said giving in. "Thank you," I said laying back down. "Are you ok do you need anything," he asked removing the hair from my eyes. "No I'm fine i"m just a little tired that's all," I said closing my eyes. "Then rest all you want," he said. "Loke tell about the first time you met mom," I asked softly. "Of course," he whispered. I could tell that my mother fascinated him and had a big impact in his life. I had fallen asleep with a calm peaceful mind with no regrets about my decision.

* * *

I was sitting in an elegant classy room with red Persian rugs on the floor. There was glass chandelier, and old pictures with golden frames around the room. I was sitting in a red velvet armchair that was in front of a lit fireplace. There were no lights on so that was the only source of light in the room. "Hello my dear are you comfortable," said a tiny voice. My head jerked to the left in the direction of the voice but there was no one there. "Who's there," I asked getting up from the chair. "I don't have time to answer that so just listen. There are certain things you don't know about yourself. Unfortunately I am not allowed to tell you what they are that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself. One final thing before I go, your main mission will bring you a lot of obstacles and unwanted answers," the voice explained. "Wait you still never told who you are," I said trying to understand what the voice just told me. "Sadly my time is up but if you ever need me I'm not too far away I'll always be in your dreams," the voice said fading away. I immediately began to run to where I had heard the voice come from. I'd reached a corridor that was lit by a few torches. I ran down it but it seemed to have no ending to it and I was passing a countless number of doors. Suddenly I noticed a small white light in the distance. I ran towards it and as I got closer it grew bigger and brighter. The light then enveloped the entire corridor and I was blinded.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I was back in my small room on my bed. There was still light shining through the window just like it was when I fell asleep. Does this mean that I've slept through an entire day? I got up from my bed and went to open the window to let in some fresh air. The rays of sun felt warm on my skin and it was nice to get a little sunshine in. I went to the closet to change out of my yellow pajamas to blue jeans, white shoes, and a white and blue stripped t-shirt. "Today will be the day there's no turning back now," I said packing a few things for later. I was ready to go on my first mission and I had everything ready for my departure. "Open gate of the Maiden: Virgo," I said. "Yes my lady what is it you desire," she said placing her hand on her chest and bowing her head. "Is it possible for you to hold this in the spirit world for a bit," I said picking up my bag. "Of course if that is what you wish then I will see to it that it's carried out," she said grabbing the bag from my hands. "Thank you," I said as she left. I grabbed some money that I left in a box inside my drawer and left the apartment. When I entered the guild I started to feel nervous about finally taking a job. I just took a deep breath and made my way over to the job board. There were so many things to do like capture bandits, recover stolen items, babysit and much more. I choose the one that seemed easy and had a decent reward.

_Please Help!_

_There are some mysterious bandits kidnapping_

_women near the edge of Clover Town. _

_Capture them and return the women safely_

_Reward 30,000J_

I grabbed the job request and headed straight for the master's office. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before I entered. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you but I was wondering if..," I stopped mid-sentence having seen my dad and Master Makarov having a discussion. "Oh hi Yuki sorry I didn't wake you. What do you have there," he said eyeing the paper in my hand. "Oh that its nothing just something that I was working on that's all," I said hiding the paper behind my back. "I'll be going now master, and I'll see you later," my dad said rustling my hair. "Yeah ok," I said not making eye contact with him. I was then left alone in silence with Master Makarov. "Is there something troubling you my child," he said getting my attention. "Oh yes I wanted to take this job here," I said showing him the paper that I hid behind my back. "does your father know what you are doing," he asked looking at the mission. "No he doesn't and I don't want him to not until he realizes that I'm gone hopefully I'll be far enough to where he can't come after me," I said feeling some shame. "Is this what you want to do," he asked me. "I may not like it but yes this is something I have to do," I said determined. "Ok then I will not stop you just please return safely," he said approving the mission. "Thank you sir and I will I promise," I said bowing. I ran out of the guild and headed for the train station. When I got there in called for Virgo so I can get my things back. I boarded the train but before I went inside I looked back and took a final glance at my home.

**Another success this chapter finally finished just like always favorite, follow ,and review please**

**Yuki: Yay my first mission I'm so excited**

**Gray: Wait what mission when were you going to tell me about this**

**Yuki: Mission? Whoever said anything about a mission?**

**Gray: Don't play games with me I will not allow this**

**Yuki: You can't stop me**

**Gray: Oh yes I can just wait**

**Well that's all for today so stay tuned for the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Help

I sighed quietly and went inside the train deciding that there was no going back now. I was in one the middle train carts when I looked out the window and saw... UNCLE NATSU! I was in total shock that I just stood there staring at him. What was he doing here, was he looking for me? 'I can't let him find me I have to move along the train carts,' I thought as I began running towards the front of the train. As I was running I opened one of the cart door , that allow to gain access to other the train, I was knocked down by someone. "Oww that hurt," I said massaging my forehead. "Oh I'm so sorry here let me help you up," a soft voice said offering me their hand. "No the fault is mine I wasn't paying attention," I said grabbing ahold of the hand being offered to me, and I was lifted up off the ground. "Sorry for not introducing myself my name is Hibiki Lates," said a boy with fair skin, dark blonde hair, dark brown eyes, a light blue dress shirt, and black slacks. "Hibiki why are you just standing here let's... oh hello there little lady my name is Eve Tearm pleased to meet you," said a smaller boy with fair skin as well, blonde hair, dark green eyes, a pink dress shirt, and black slacks. "Are you two glued to the floor or something can we... what is a little lady like you doing on a train alone I'm pleased to make your acquaintance I'm Ren Akatsuki," said a man with dark skin, black hair, dark brown eyes, a yellow dress shirt, and black slacks. They were so polite and charming that I couldn't help but blush a light shade of pink which was highly noticeable on my white skin. "Ah sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is Yuki Aono," I said with a smile. "What a beautiful name so what are you doing on this train." Eve asked in a friendly tone. "Ohh well I was... umm... I uh," I was then interrupted by Hibiki. "Those keys they're Lucy's how did you get them," he said slightly raising his voice. "Oh these were my mom's she gave them to me," I said looking down at the pouch. "Wait you mother is Lucy," Ren asked astonished. I nodded my head as they looked at me with blank astonished looks on their faces. "Wait what did you mean by 'were your mother's'," the three of them asked in unison. "Oh that well it's kind of a long story." I said looking down at the ground.

* * *

We walked over to one of the seats in the train and I explained everything to them. When I had finished telling the story they had shocked expressions along with a deep sadness. "I see that's why it's been so quiet lately," Hibiki said with sadness. "Yeah we used to hear a lot of things about her and the missions she went on. Ren added. "Really she was that well known," I said surprised. "Yeah everyone was so fascinated by her strength she even inspired us to become stronger," Eve explained. I felt this sense of happiness and comfort, not only did my mom have an impact on Loke's life she had a big impact on people around her especially her close friends. "So what's a pretty little girl like you doing so far away from home," Eve asked draping his arm around my shoulder. "Wha-what do you mean," I couldn't help but blush a dark shade of red, at the fact that he called me pretty and he had his arm around me like we were a couple. "Well this train is going to Clover Town right," he asked me. "Yeah but how did you know I was going to Clover Town," I said in shock. "This is the only train that leaves to Clover Town at this time," Ren said. "oh well I have work to do there today," I answered Eve's question. "What a stroke of luck so are we more or less," Hibiki said hugging me in excitement. "So why are you guys going to Clover Town," I asked trying to pretend that nothing happened. "We got a call from our leader to go assist a girl who took a job request there and to bring her back home if possible," Ren said taking pride in their mission. "What girl, where is she from," I asked suspiciously. "We don't know all we know is that she's from Fairy Tail and she's about your age, why," Eve asked with curiosity. "Because I'm the one that you guys are looking for," I said grabbing the job paper and showed it to them. "What are you thinking you shouldn't be taking on missions like this," Hibiki said with concern in his voice. "Why because I'm too small, I'm too young, or am I too weak," I said having heard every excuse the adults gave me. "No its not that its just that this mission is to dangerous for you especially if you're alone," he said clearing things up. "I know how dangerous it is but that doesn't matter to me this is just something that I have to do," I said trying to convince to not take me back. "Beautiful just beautiful a girl working for honor with motivation. She has no regrets and intends to see this all the way until the end. We must not stop her from reaching her goal instead we must encourage her to complete it. No even better we shall assist her in completing her goal," Hibiki said giving his little speech while the other two were clapping behind him in amazement, leaving me confused and astonished. I was grateful that they wanted to help me out but I didn't want to trouble them any further. "Thank you for the offer but I'm sorry I'll have to decline I don't want to bother you guys,' I said thanking them. "It's no bother at all we would be delighted to help out," Eve said with a smile. I got his warm feeling inside my chest and suddenly the idea of them coming a long didn't seem so bad anymore. "Thank you so much I promise I won't mess up,' I said bowing my head. "Aww she's so cute," they all said hugging me tightly. All this talking we had done made time go by fast and before we knew it we were there. "I guess the first thing we should do is go check in with the person who sent out the request," I said getting out of the train. So we walked over to the mayor's office to tell him that we will be taking the mission. While we had our small chat Ren went out to get some info on the missing women and what the kidnappers might look like. We left the office and went into town to meet Ren in the middle of the city in plaza by a statue. 'What did you find out," Eve asked as we got there. "The you women being kidnapped are around Yuki's age which is 14 I believe. Every once they do kidnap a women in her early 20's. This has been going on for a month or so. The kidnappings usually occur after dark. They would break into people's houses but there would be signs of forced entry or kidnap the if they were out walking. "That's all I could get for now," Ren said explaining the information to us. 'it's not much but there ids enough to where we can take action. for now let's go find some place to stay and then we can discuss our plan," I suggested.

* * *

We walked for about 15 minutes until we found a small inn that was near where the women are said to have disappeared if they were out at night. We decided that there would be two people to a room since there were only two rooms, the parings were me and Eve and Hibiki and Ren. I went out back for a while to do some thinking. It was absolutely beautiful out there. There were trees with cherry blossoms that were just starting to bloom, and a tiny stream in the middle that made everything seem so calm and quiet. "I wish you were here to see this with me mom. I promise to do my best and make you proud," I said watching one of the flowers bloom. I was sitting on the edge of the porch just thinking. "It's nice out here isn't it," Eve said walking up next to me. Tears had begun to form in my eyes so I quickly rubbed them to wipe the tears away. "Oh yeah... it's really pretty," I stuttered trying to compose myself. "Is something wrong," he asked sitting next to me. "No I'm fine I was just doing some thinking that's all," I said telling half the truth. "You miss her a lot huh," he said with a soft caring voice. "Yeah I do very much sometimes I think it's just a dream and then I'll wake up and she'll be there by my bedside with her beautiful comforting smile," I said with tears flowing down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I didn't know it was such a sensitive subject," he said looking at the ground apologizing. "No it's ok I don't mid it just brings back a lot of memories," I said wiping my eyes. He scooted over closer to me and put his arm around me. I was taken aback I wasn't expecting something like this 'Is he trying to make me feel better or is it something else,' just the thought of it made me blush. "It's ok to cry you know. Everyone cries once in a while. Crying does make us stronger not weaker, it shows that we accepted what happened and that we promise to never let it happen again. That is what makes us strong and you have to be determined to accomplish anything," he said reassuring me. I looked at him with eyes full of admiration, no one had ever said something like that to me before. I didn't even know what to say I was a complete loss for words. "it's ok if you wanna cry I'll be here for you if you ever need someone when you feel lonely or sad," he said holding me tighter and bringing me even closer to him. I couldn't hold my emotions in any longer and I suddenly burst into tears. "I'm so sorry you must think I'm such a child," I said sniffling. "That's not what I was thinking at all I really think you're a very strong girl. You just need to learn how to depend on others once in a while. These people can help you actually become stronger you don't have to be alone and do things yourself anymore,' he said. "Thank you Eve," I said with gratitude. I leaned my head against his shoulder and he placed his on top of my head. He gave me this sense of warmth and comfort that I wanted to stay with him forever. "How adorable you guys look great together," Hibiki said walking up behind us. My face instantly became red like a tomato and I got up quickly. "No no it's not that you got it all wrong. Its just that.. we were just... we uhh," I was stuttering sop bad that there was no way I was going to be able to convince him now. 'We were talking and she got a little tired and I told her that she could rest on me," Eve said saving me. I looked at him in shock I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to save me but I decided against it. "Ok if you say so but I'll be keeping an eye on you two lovers," Hibiki said walking back inside. "I'm so sorry you had to bail me out its just that the words got stuck in my mouth and they wouldn't come out," I said with guilt. "You don't have to apologize the situation was easy to misunderstand," he said making me feel better. "Yeah I guess you're right. Now let's go inside so we can come up with a plan," I said walking inside. He got up and came in right after me.

**Yeah this chapter is probably shorter than the others and it's supposed to be that's how I wanted it so sorry. But just like always please follow, favorite, and review please. **

**Yuki: Why do I need help from them I can do this by myself**

**Me: Because they are an important part to all of this so deal with it**

**Eve: You don't want my company that hurts**

**Yuki: (blushes) No its not that I didn't want you to come its just that... well.. I**

**Eve: Its ok I'm only teasing you (Laughs) Just remember what I told you earlier ok**

**Hibiki: What did he tell you (grins widely)**

**Yuki: No it's not like that honest he just gave me motivational words**

**Hibiki: Uh huh sure**

**Yuki: No honestly he did we aren't like that we just talked aghhhhhh**

**Well that's all for today so stay tuned for the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

We met up in the largest room in the complex which is the main room and the only way to get to other parts of the complex. There was a small table in the middle of the room with a pink flower vase in the center with purple tulips in it. I made us some tea while everyone was making their way into the room. We each sat down at one end of the table and I poured everyone a cup of tea. "So based on Ren's information we know the kidnappers come out at night," I said getting us started. "Exactly and they kidnap young girls rarely do they ever kidnap women in their early 20's," Hibiki added. Suddenly the boys' faces all lit up and they looked at me with sinister smiles. "Why are you guys looking at me like that," I said nervously. They got closer to me keeping their creepy smiles on their faces. Suddenly I seemed to have been able to figure out what they were thinking. "No, no, no, absolutely not I won't," I said jumping up. "Please Yuki this might be the way that we can capture them," they all said begging me their knees. "Fine I guess I can at least hear you guys out," I said sitting back down. "You're going to have to be kidnapped by these bandits," Hibiki said with a nervous look. "Ok and how exactly am I supposed to do that," I said trying to stay as calm as possible. "You're going to have to pretend that you're going tot the store and hopefully you'll catch their eye and they'll take you to their hideout," Ren explained. "But how are you guys supposed to find me," I asked. "That's where my archive magic comes in. I'll be able to track you so it shouldn't be hard to find you. Also we'll be able to communicate telepathically but be careful with what you say," Hibiki stated. "So they'll take me to where they keep the women hopefully I should be able to free them from there," I said speaking their thoughts. "Yes and while you do that we'll be creating some kind of diversion so you all can escape," Eve said. "Now that we have our plan it is going into effect tonight," Hibiki said standing up. "T-t-tonight why tonight why not tomorrow night," I stuttered nervously. "If we wait until tomorrow night who knows how many more women they'll be able to capture," Hibiki said with urgency. "Yeah I guess you're right, ok then we begin tonight," I said with a heavy sigh.

* * *

The sun had pretty much set leaving the beautiful mixtures of orange, yellow, and pink in the sky. There were very few clouds in the sky and the sun was set behind all the buildings. I was once again back outside sitting on the edge of the porch. As nighttime drew nearer I was starting to become nervous and worried. 'Can I really do this or am I just going to mess it all up,' I thought heaving a big sigh. "Maybe Loke and the master were right there's no way I'll be able to handle this kind of mission," I said starting to regret everything. I pulled my knees up to my chest and I hugged them tightly. "Is it a habit of yours to always go outside to think," a voice said chuckling. I turned around to see Eve standing behind me with that boyish grin of his. "You could say that its more like an instinct I guess," I said motioning for him to sit next to me. I continued to stare out into the horizon just like I was before trying to lose myself in thought. "It's about the mission isn't it," he said. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he always knew what I was thinking. I looked up at the sky which was now deprived of its beautiful mixtures of pink, orange, and yellow and replaced with a navy blue with some tints of indigo. It was almost time for us to execute our plan and my anxiety was only worsening. "You'll be just fine there's no need to worry," Eve said comforting me. "I know what I have to do is simple but then what if I somehow mess up then the entire mission would be jeopardized," I explained with a bit of hysterics. "Don't worry if something goes wrong we'll figure something they always say expect the unexpected," he said sounding like a scholar. "I just don't want you guys to get hurt because of something in did," I said with a sad tone. Even though that's what I said that's not what I really wanted say or was even thinking about. There was something about Eve that I liked , and the thought of him getting hurt saddened me. "Are you really that worried about us," he said ruffling my hair. "Well yeah of course I am, well maybe just a little, oh I don't know. It's a mixture of worry and nervousness," I said completely confused about my feelings. "How about this I learned it from a little girl on one of our previous missions," he said grabbing a marker from his pockets. He opened it and took my hand and drew the Japanese symbol for luck on my hand and on his he drew the symbol for safety. "Now what," I asked looking at the symbol on my hand. "Since you have the luck symbol you'll have good luck during the mission as for me I will always be safe," he explained. no I was beginning to feel a bit calmer and I wasn't worried or nervous anymore. "Wow that's a neat trick you learned I'm not worried or nervous anymore," I said finally smiling. "Yeah it is and it got you to smile at least," he said smiling at me. I blushed a light shade of pink and began to chuckle slightly, then I broke out into a full laugh. "Now that's much better I like this Yuki a lot better," he said laughing a long with me. The I stopped realizing that he said he liked me. he seemed to have caught onto what I was thinking because he stopped laughing as well and was blushing a cherry red. "Well you know I think you look better when you smile. Not to say you look bad when you're sad or anything. I just like it better when you smile," he said rubbing the back of his head. I blushed again but this time it the same as his. "You really like my smile that much," I asked curiously. "Yeah it makes me want to make sure that no one will ever take it away from you," he said looking up at the sky. Now my entire face was a crimson red and I had no way to respond to him. "Yuki can I ask you something," he said looking at me. "Y-yeah s-sure," I said with a completely noticeable stutter. "Well I was thinking about this for a while now. Do you think that maybe after the mission we could go maybe out and have some fun **(Not Like That)**," he said shyly with his entire face red all the way up to the tips of his ears. I was a bit surprised and flattered so I thought that I would take him up on his offer. Just as I was about to accept his invitation I was interrupted by the sound of my name being called. "Yuki where are you, come on its almost time," it was the sound of Ren and Hibiki's voices. I let out an annoyed sigh and I got up and slowly began to walk inside. I stopped halfway to the door and I looked back at Eve. "I'd love to take you up on your offer," I said smiling at him. He once again gave me that wide boyish grin of his and I went inside to prepare for the mission, leaving him by himself alone in the night.

* * *

I went into the room that I shared with Eve and I decided to change into something more suitable to the mission. I chose my light blue dress, with my small white jacket, and some white sandals. I was confident that this outfit would at least catch one of the bandits' eyes like we planned. then it occurred to me that Loke knew nothing about the plan and if I didn't tell him now he might fight the bandits when they kidnap me. "Hey Loke come out we need to talk," I said calling for him. He appeared in front of me and seemed happy for some reason. "Is it time for battle," he asked pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Well not exactly let's sit and talk for a bit," I said as we both sat on the floor. I explained to him the mission I decided to take, how I met Hibiki and the others and how they would be helping me out, and the plan we came up with in order to complete the mission. He seemed ok with everything up until I finished explaining our plan. "Do you know how completely dangerous something like this is. What if you never make it back," he said practically yelling at me. "I know what I'm doing I wasn't exactly too thrilled either but this might be the only way to go about this," I said using the same tone he did. "Even so how are they even supposed to find you, he said calming down a bit. "Hibiki uses archive magic so he'll be able to track me. While they do that I'll be freeing the captured women and they should be distracting the guards," I said. "So what do you want me to do meanwhile," he asked me. "I won't need until the time comes for us to escape so I need you to rest up in the spirit world until I call for you," I instructed him. "Ok then just promise me you'll be careful," he said getting ready to leave. "I promise besides I've got luck on my side ," I said showing him my hand. He smiled and then waved goodbye and left back tot he spirit world. I left the room with my gate key and everyone was waiting for me in the main room. As I was preparing to leave they all gave me some words of advice. "Don't forget when we're talking you have to be careful anyone there might be possibly listening in," Hibiki said with his hands on my shoulders. Next it was Ren who spoke to me "Don't be rash don't let anyone anger you easily, if you ever get stuck think logically and never give up," he said patting my head. Lastly there was Eve "As long as we have these symbols we'll be ok. I promise if they do anything to hurt I will make them go through hell," he said hugging me tight. "Thank you just stay safe that's all I want," I said hugging him back with tears in my eyes. I left the complex with determination to complete the mission.

* * *

There were very few streetlights on so for the most part the streets were dark and it was hard to see anything in front of you. I was beginning to hear the faint sound of footsteps behind me that made my heart begin to race. 'If it's a bandit then why am I getting so scared? Am I just imagining all of this? Should I start running or should I just keep walking,' all of these questions were buzzing around in my head. Out of instinct I began to hasten my pace and the footsteps grew louder and were keeping up with me. With each passing minute I began to walk faster and faster , whoever was following me was able to keep up with me. Soon enough i was running like I was late for something and so was the person behind me. 'If I was supposed to let myself get kidnapped by these guys then what am I felling so scared,' I thought confused. By now my instinct was in full control of me and my brain went into battle mode. I thought of trying to slow them down so hopefully I would be able to lose them, _Ice Make: Floor. _The floor was covered in a shell of ice and the dark shadowy man slipped and fell to the floor. From what I could see the man was thickly built and was of average height. Just as I was about to turn and continue to run a bright light was emanating form the man. He got up from the ground and the icy floor beneath him was melting away. "No way that's impossible unless... How is it you know this kind of magic," I asked him with a stern look, although I was pretty sure that he couldn't see it. "An excellent question if you couldn't already see it I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer," he said showing off his magic. 'There is no way he is a Dragon Slayer all the dragons had disappeared about 14 years ago so how is this even happening,' I thought. "You can't be a Dragon Slayer and for that fact a Fire Dragon Slayer. The only Dragon Slayers are Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and Natsu Dragneel the true Fire Dragon Slayer. So why don't you just cut the act and tell me who or what you really are," I yelled at him. He began laughing manically and did this for a few seconds and then he opened his mouth to explain. "Yes it is true that the Salamander is the First Generation of Dragon Slayers, but I am the Second Generation of Dragon Slayers. Those of us who are a part of this new generation have Dragon Lacrima placed in our bodies. This gives us the same magical quality as those who learned form the dragons themselves." A Lacrima was something like this even possible? "Even if you are a Dragon slayer I'm not letting some cheap knockoff like you defeat me," I said getting in my battle stance. "Ok then just don't expect me to go easy on you because you're a girl," he said with a sinister look. "I wouldn't expect anything less," I said glaring back at him. We were both then stopped by the sound of a voice coming from the darkness of the alley. "Enough Hughes do not harm her," the man said emerging from the shadows. **(Not the Hughes you might know in the series or manga it's just a name I thought of at the moment) **"But Master Saizo the young girl... ," "Could be an important part of our plans I want her unharmed," the man said ordering Hughes. Before I had time to think someone had grabbed both of my arms from behind me. "Ughh let go of me," I said struggling to free myself from his grip. No matter how hard I tried the man just kept his firm grip on me. Then I was surrounded by multiple bandits which included Hughes and Saizo. "Take her to the hideout right away," Saizo commanded. "Yes sir right away," two of the bandits replied. The one that wasn't holding me, which was standing on my left, took a bottle for his pocket and poured its contents onto a cloth. He then covered my mouth and nose with the cloth and the liquid on it had a terrible odor. The odor suddenly became familiar to me and I recognized it as chloroform. But before I had time to start struggling to free myself my eyes grew heavy and I couldn't move any part of my body. Before I drifted into unconsciousness I heard them mention something about my mom or say her name.

**Yes this chapter is finished the next one is going to get really good I promise but like always please favorite, follow, favorite, and review.**

**Hibiki: Why did you fight them what were you thinking?**

**Yuki: I'm sorry but who wouldn't react like that in that kind of situation**

**Ren: I thought I told you not to do anything rash**

**Yuki: That was being rash it's called protecting myself**

**Eve: Leave her alone the point is nothing really went wrong so why argue**

**Yuki: Thanks Eve see he's on my side**

**Ren & Hibiki: That's because he's in love with you**

**Eve: AM NOT! (blushes)**

**Yuki: Are you?**

**Eve: Well umm... I..**

**Well that's all for this chapter so stay tuned**


End file.
